Needed it, Wanted it
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Written for The 48 Hour Underdog Challenge. ArgananxDagran, takes place during the game. What if Count Arganan and Dagran did more than just talk...?


**Author note: I do not own the Last Story.**

**This fic is the result of a challenge I made up. It's...**

**THE 48 HOUR UNDERDOG CHALLENGE. XD Basically, you can write WHATEVER you want for this oneshot, but you have to write it and post it up in 48 hours and the main character HAS to be a character who is not as popular as the main characters. To clear things up:**

**Characters you CAN'T use as main characters: Zael, Calista**

**Characters you CAN use as main characters: Captain McChuckles, Count Arganan, Dagran, Zangurak, Zesha, Zepha, etc.**

**And that is the challenge. So if any of you guys would like to try it out, go ahead! XD Spread the love for all the characters of the Last Story!**

**When I wrote this fic, I was thinking...in the Last Story, we see Dagran and Count Arganan talk a lot together. What if they did more than talk...? Just a bit of a speculation, really.**

**Warning: Count ArgananxDagran, spoilers, mature-ish themes**

* * *

><p><em>Needed it, Wanted it<em>

* * *

><p>There was always more than words involved when they were together. Which might not be good, but it wasn't particularly bad either. Rather, it was more awkward. A good awkwardness? Or was it for the worse? They weren't so sure, especially Dagran.<p>

Well, then again, Dagran had done worse to try to earn some coin. Way worse than this. He wouldn't admit it to the rest of the gang, but he _had _slept with past employers to get what they needed, wanted.

Being a mercenary wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world. Dagran wanted to move up from this as quickly as he could.

At least being a knight didn't mean you had to go sleeping around to get more pay. Sometimes that had to be a necessity to get hired, or to be paid. Dagran didn't like to think of himself as a male whore, he'd rather just reassure himself that despite the stigma surrounding such a thing if found out, it would pay off sooner or later. He and his team become knights and move up, and it's all worth it.

Only this case was a little more...interesting, in some way.

"Only one-thousand five-hundred?" Dagran spoke as the money was dropped on the desk in front of him.

Count Arganan glared at him. "It's either that or nothing. Two-thousand is a bit much for a mere extermination." He snapped.

"But-"

"Take it or go. No questions asked."

Dagran bit his lower lip. They needed the money to get some better equipment. And to pay for the rest of the nights the tavern was willing to let them stay. Well, then. Not much of any other options, was there?

It was risky. Count Arganan was someone who didn't like to be crossed. If he took this as an offense, they could be unpaid and kicked out of Lazulis and it would be Dagran's fault for it.

"Well, then...perhaps I could offer something else to raise the pay to two thousand."

Arganan looked to him. "And what might that be?"

Dagran felt like smirking, but decided to play it cool, calm, collected. This was the Count he was attempting to charm after all, not some bar owner. "How about an unforgettable night?"

The Count looked to him as if the mercenary had gone mad. "Are you..are you propositioning me?!" He sputtered out. "This...I could throw you out for this..." He hissed, trying to glare at him.

Dagran winced, saying nothing. Maybe he did screw it up. Then again, the expression Arganan's face...he'd seen it earlier when he and his team were first hired by Arganan. That look of wanting, yearning, longing.

And now that need would be fulfilled, wouldn't it? That is, if he said yes.

Arganan rose from his chair, standing and staring at Dagran straight in the eye. He then spoke. "Perhaps...if you do make it seem 'unforgettable' enough I will raise your pay to two-thousand."

Dagran let loose a smile, to get Arganan to relax. "Thank you."

It didn't last long after Arganan led him to some more private chambers. It was done with, Dagran got his pay, and Arganan was given an 'unforgettable' night indeed.

But neither of them would forget the kisses, the caresses, the whispers and hisses.

* * *

><p>Dagran had not meant to sleep with Arganan <em>again <em>but it was more of by accident. It had been just after Zael was saved from imprisonment for the accusation of kidnapping Calista because he happened to have the mark of the Outsider with him and Count Arganan called Zael a 'saviour' for Lazulis Island and all.

Dagran had only meant to really thank Arganan, just to tell him thank you and all.

Then again, it didn't help that Dagran was slightly tipsy-or drunk-or_ something_. That had been a bit of a mistake. He thought he did an okay job of trying to look sober while speaking, and he did try to stay standing in one place. He even requested Kentis back at the tavern to throw water at his face to help him get sober faster and get him something that would freshen his breath to mask the alcohol.

That didn't exactly go as planned. Arganan noticed Dagran's slight drunkenness, asked him what was wrong, and...well.

It was unexpected for both of them.

The Count shifted a bit under the covers beside Dagran. "You're not going to ask for an extra five-hundred gold for this time around, are you?"

Dagran shook his head, sitting up. "No...I think getting sober out of what we just did is far more than enough to make up for that. Ugh..." He looked to a nearby mirror, looking to his reflection and seeing a few marks. "Well then..."

The Count grabbed something from a nearby drawer, handing it to Dagran. "Here. For your neck." He let out a breath. "We should really stop doing this."

Dagran blinked in surprise as he applied the stuff that Arganan gave him (cream, it was, to cover the bites-Dagran guessed that Dagran was definitely not the Count's first) on his neck. "As in, no more of...what we just did, Count?"

"Yes. That." Arganan got up, grabbing the eyepatch he usually wore from the nearby table. Dagran had gotten used to seeing Arganan's face, despite half of it being completely scarred from war, as well as the entire left side of his body. The sight of him was beautiful but sad, in a way. Dagran couldn't help but feel a little pity for the older man-stuck being crippled and scarred for the rest of his days. It made Dagran want to hold him, sometimes, and Dagran always tried to push away those feelings. This thing they had between them for now was nothing but a fling, really-there was no point in trying to be closer.

Arganan was probably thinking that if they continued this after Dagran and Zael and the others became knights, there would definitely be some uproar in Lazulis. Minimizing the risk, not maximizing it, was in their best interest and therefore they would should not be together in such ways again.

But then again...then again.

Damn it all, Dagran couldn't help but feel something for the old man, no matter how ridiculous it was. He needed it, wanted it. He'd never needed or wanted this so badly before. And no, it wasn't sex-he had more than enough of that at the moment.

He felt something warm and fuzzy? inside his chest.

Really? _Really?_ There was no way he could let this get in the way of business, in the way of his goals. Yet he felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Well, screw it all. To hell with it.

Dagran gently touched Arganan's metal wrist before the older man could bend down to grab his clothes, pulling him gently so that the older man went whirling into his arms.

"What-"

Arganan's lips met Dagran's own. The younger man pulled away to take a breath.

"Sorry." He spoke quickly. "Needed that."

Arganan kissed him back just as furiously. "It's fine." He whispered, his own eye looking straight into Dagran's in response. "It's...completely fine."

* * *

><p>Arganan had the sick feeling he was going to die.<p>

He couldn't even realize what he was thinking. That was how much it scared him as the Outsider's power overwhelmed him.

It was true what people said about dying, that memories would flash before one's eyes.

The memories of the times he and Dagran spent together other than talking were also included. He could still briefly remember the kisses, the murmurs. A shiver went through his spine quietly, and the Outsider's power consumed his entire being, the last thought of his life being not of power, but...

_Dagran._

* * *

><p>Dagran knew his life was fading away fast as he lay there. He let spill everything to his companions, apologies for what he'd done, manipulating them like that-<p>

He knew he made so many mistakes. The only mistake he could ever think of justifying was the thing he had between him and Arganan. How would he justify that? Because they both felt like they were missing something and thought that they could fill that gap by letting each other be with each other in such intimate ways?

He-he wasn't really sure. He wasn't really sure of anything.

Then why was he wondering whether dead people could meet up in the afterlife if such a place existed? He wasn't sure of anything anymore except what he wanted, needed in death aside from forgiveness.

_Arganan._


End file.
